


A Sunday kind of love

by Kayhoneylemons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nekotalia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayhoneylemons/pseuds/Kayhoneylemons
Summary: A little glimpse into a sweet Sunday morning between husbands.(Inspired by the song A Sunday kind of love by Etta James)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	A Sunday kind of love

Soft light filtered through the curtains rousing the occupants of the bed from their sleep. Alfred was the first to wake sitting up while he blinked the remains of sleep from his eyes. Feeling a pair of freckled arms encircling his waist he looks down at his still half-asleep husband. Feeling a soft smile spread across his face Alfred leaned down to whisper in Arthur's ear.

“Good morning sunshine are you gonna wake up” at this Arthurs's arms closed tighter as Arthur buried his face into Alfred's back and groaned.

“It's far too early to be up, love” Arthur's voice was still thick with sleep, his words slurring slightly. Alfred just chuckled at this and flopped down wrapping his arms around the sleepy brit, burying his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck.

“Darling if we don't get up now we’ll end wasting the whole day away” Alfred mumbled into Arthur's neck as he left a trail of light kisses on the freckled skin.  
“It's Sunday Alfred we hardly have much we need to do”  
“Hm maybe but come on wake up I’ll make breakfast Mattie gave us that expensive maple syrup from his and gilbert's trip to Vermont remember”  
“Nooooo Alfred let’s just sleep a little longer”

Alfred hummed at this before he grinned and blew a raspberry on his husband's skin causing Arthur to shoot up red-faced. Alfred laughed loudly at Arthurs's shouts but ducked once a pillow was tossed at him.

“Oh you wanna play that game sweetie” Alfred picked up a pillow of his own smacking Arthur before he could pick up his pillow again. The pillow war that ensued ended with a pillow exploding against Alfred's face causing feathers and fluff to cover the bed and Alfred tackling his giggling husband. He left sloppy kisses on Arthur's face causing him to giggle louder.

“Ok ok I’m up you big oaf get off of me” Arthur managed to choke out between giggles finally pushing the grinning Alfred off of him.  
“You need to brush your teeth '' Arthur stretched his arms above his head as he regrettably got out of their bed and made his way to open their bedroom door. Alfred smirked at the fact that Arthur was wearing one of Alfred's old college shirts that were slightly large on him hanging at his mid-thigh showing off his wonderful legs.

“Artie you know I love when you wear my old shirts right?”  
“Why do you think I wear them love” Arthur returned Alfred's smirk as he opened the door.  
A sudden meowing caused them to look down at their two cats who were waiting patiently for their owners to open the door and feed them the breakfast they demanded. Arthur reached down to pick up one of the cats, a Scottish fold Arthur had dubbed Merlin. He scratched the cat behind the ears as he made his way to the bathroom letting the cat wriggle from his grasp once he reached his destination.

Alfred and Arthur brushed their teeth side by side. Alfred occasionally flicking water at Arthur and Arthur in turn swatting Alfred's arm.

“I’m gonna shower first,” Arthur declared as Alfred spat out his toothpaste.  
“Can’t we just shower together honey, it seems like an awful waste of water to take two separate showers”  
“Don’t use reducing your eco-footprint as an excuse to get in the shower with me you dog”

Alfred chuckled as Arthur pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. Once he heard the water turn on Alfred turned to make his way to the kitchen. Alfred pulled on a frilly pink apron that his brother had gotten him as a joke one year. The two cats followed Alfred and continued their meowing which quickly turned more high pitched as their patience waned.

“Alright alright jeez I’ll feed you guys,” Alfred said to the yowling beasts which did little to quiet them. The largest of the two cats, an absurdly fluffy Maine coon named hero, jumped up onto the counter nudging Alfred's arm as he started preparing the cat's breakfast.

“I’m almost finished you glutton” the cat just huffed at him as Alfred set the two dishes of cat food on the floor. Once the cats were satisfied with their meals Alfred started on a breakfast of his own. He turned on the radio Arthur insisted on keeping in the kitchen. Soft music flowed from the radio causing Alfred to smile as he swung his hips to the music, he hummed along as he set about grabbing the required ingredients and materials for pancakes. As he continued to mix the batter he was unaware of the fact that he was being watched until two familiar arms encircled his waist.

Arthur buried his face into Alfred's shoulder.

“You look absolutely ridiculous in that apron, love” Alfred abandoned the pancake batter in favor of turning to wrap his arms around Arthur burying his nose in Arthurs soft hair.

“I don’t know I think it looks pretty good on me” Arthur just scoffed as Alfred began swaying them to the music. They stayed like that for a while listening to the music only letting go once they remembered the half-mixed pancake batter. Working side by side they set about making the pancakes. After Arthur burned the first few pancakes he attempted Alfred banished him to make tea and coffee for them both. Once he finished his given task Arthur sat at their kitchen table and looked out the window at the waking city.

“Jeez I wasn’t expecting the maple syrup Matt got us to be so damn nice,” Alfred said as he walked up to Arthur carrying a tray piled high with pancakes. As he set the tray down he read the back of the glass syrup bottle with his tongue poking out. Arthur just smiled at his husband as he scrutinized the bottle.

“Hm, what is it?” Alfred had looked up from the bottle and noticed his husband's gaze.

“Oh nothing love this is just turning out to be a wonderful Sunday” Alfred smiled at this as he sat down and they ate their meal. Basking in each other's company on a sleepy Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You wish that you huh?  
> Hey, fun fact this is all I have ever wanted in my entire life. But alas at the moment all I can do is write about it.  
> (leave a like or comment to let me know how I'm doing and thanks for reading you rock!!)


End file.
